


Encouraging Your Ego

by linj_ii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Na Jaemin, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Lee Jeno, they're basically frustrated jocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linj_ii/pseuds/linj_ii
Summary: “Already got you wrapped around my finger and I haven’t even started.” Jaemin whispered against Jeno’s mouth, hearing him whine silently in response. He also didn’t miss the way Jeno was stating to rut against his thigh, his eyes falling closed every once in a while. “Look at me.” Jaemin growled. Jeno opened his eyes and looked at the younger. “I’m not letting you take control.” Jeno whispered."I would like to see you try. You don’t even have a chance, Jen." Jaemin spoke, pushing his thigh against Jeno’s dick with more force. “Already hard for me huh? Look at you.” He continued, drawing a whine from Jeno’s throat.Two jocks with too much dignity enter the locker room with a lot of frustrations, they take it out on each other.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Encouraging Your Ego

It had been a rough day for the team. In the morning, they got to hear they might not make it to the international games everyone had been looking forward too and practise was spent with everyone bickering, especially Jaemin, the captain. "How is it my fucking fault if you can't get the damn ball in the goal? If you don't try harder for once, I`ll kick you out of the team." Jaemin yelled to Donghyuck when he missed, again.

  
Jaemin had been the captain since the start of last year. The team collectively voted on him when the last one got kicked out of school. He was different back then, less of a control freak. Now, he was in control of almost everything, together with the coach. Football was very important to him, so hearing the news this morning definitely didn't feel good. He had to take it out on someone, so when Donghyuck missed for what seemed like the thousand time, it seemed only logical.

  
"Why don't you try it yourself then, huh? You're always yelling at us like you can do better. Stop stressing us out so much and be a good captain for once." Donghyuck yelled back with just as much force. Jaemin’s eyes flickered with anger and he started to walk towards Donghyuck from his place in the goal. “If you can’t handle this, then leave.” Jaemin spoke when he tood in front of Donghyuck, the elder stared at him in doubt, before yelling “Fine!” And shoving Jaemin out of the way to storm of the field. Jaemin was about to follow him before being stopped by Mark, who grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. “Don’t even try following him, I’m leaving too. I hope you figure it out, dude.” Mark said, before quickly catching up to Donghyuck who was on his way to the locker rooms.

  
"Who's next, huh?" Jaemin yelled, turning around to face what was left of the team. Taeyong, Jaehyun and some other older members had left the school early, probably to smoke weed, Jaemin didn’t care. This resulted in only Chenle, Jisung, Renjun and Jeno to be left. They stared at the captain for a while, before Jaemin gave up and just said “Practise is over, go shower.” He later added “Jeno, help clean up the field please.” Making the said boy grumble under his breath in annoyance. “Not my task today, Jaem.” He said, trying to follow Chenle and the rest on the their way to the locker room.

  
“It`s Donghyuck’s, as your captain I ask you to help me clean up the fields.” Jaemin spoke, Jeno sighed deeply before picking up a nearby ball and throwing it in the direction of the place they had to be. “You can’t just order everyone around because of your title, asshole.” Jeno grumbled. “Actually, I can. That’s my task.” Jaemin responded. “And stop calling me that.” He added when the field was clean.  
“No that’s what you’re getting wrong here, you’re pulling the team apart because of your control issues.” Jeno said when they were finally on their way to the locker room as well. “What did you just say?” Jaemin asked with anger laced in his voice, Jeno stayed quiet. When both guys arrived in the locker room, it was empty. The other boys and seemingly left already, leaving behind a musk smell.  
“I asked what you said, dick.” Jaemin grumbled when Jeno just walked to his usual spot in the room, pushing him against the grey wall. His eyes were dark, but Jeno wasn’t going to let him push him around. “I said you have issues, dude. Now get of me.” Jeno growled, Jaemin’s eyes seemed to sparkle with something.

  
"I dare you, say that one more time and we'll see what happens." The younger growled in response, pushing Jeno further against the wall with his own body.  
"Make me, asshole." Jeno answered, feeling Jaemin’s hand curl around his neck.

  
"You think you can just run that pretty mouth of yours whenever you feel like it?" Jaemin growled near Jeno’s ear, his hand still curled around Jeno’s neck. "Yeah, I do actually." Jeno spoke back, his voice slightly breathless. Jaemin was pushing his body thigtly against Jeno’s, trapping him against the wall with a hands around his neck. Something seemed to spark in him, his eyes flashing with something else then anger.

  
"Bite me." Jeno whispered when silence fell upon the room, they kept their eyes on each other before Jaemin slipped his leg in between Jeno’s, pushing it against his crotch. He took his hand away and connected his mouth to Jeno’s neck, making him wince slightly when he bit and sucked on one spot.

“Shut up.” He spoke harshly when Jeno started moaning slightly from Jaemin’s leg starting to move against his crotch and biting and licking his neck. The mark’s would definitely be impossible to hide tomorrow, but Jeno didn’t even think of complaining. Not when Jaemin pulled his shirt up and licked around his collarbones. Jeno started panting lightly, feeling the younger suck more marks on his chest. Jaemin stopped to look at Jeno, his eyes trailing over his features, his neck which was blooming with pretty marks and his chest heaving. He smiled wickedly, looking at what he had made the usually composed Jeno Lee to look like, feeling a strange form of pride take over him.

“Already got you wrapped around my finger and I haven’t even started.” Jaemin whispered against Jeno’s mouth, hearing him whine silently in response. He also didn’t miss the way Jeno was stating to rut against his thigh, his eyes falling closed every once in a while. “Look at me.” Jaemin growled. Jeno opened his eyes and looked at the younger. “I’m not letting you take control.” Jeno whispered.  
"I would like to see you try. You don’t even have a chance, Jen." Jaemin spoke, pushing his thigh against Jeno’s dick with more force. “Already hard for me huh? Look at you.” He continued, drawing another whine from Jeno’s throat.

  
“Didn’t I tell you to shut up? Or do you want the whole school hearing how you let your guard down for me?” The younger spoke, having moved to Jeno’s nipples and taking them in between his teeth softly. He had crouched down, moving his leg from in between Jeno’s thighs. He kissed down Jeno’s stomach, feeling as it contracts beneath him, before dropping to his knees in front of Jeno. He pulled of Jeno’s trousers, keeping his underwear on. He placed his hands on Jeno’s hips, moving his head to the outline of Jeno’s cock in his underwear. Jaemin mouthed at the head of his cock, before tracing it with his fingers.

  
He pulled up Jeno’s underwear and motioned for him to step out of it. It stood proudly, already embarrassingly hard. Jaemin took it in his hand, stroking it a few times, he heard Jeno moan softly from above him. Jaemin darted out his tongue and licked the underside of Jeno’s dick, taking the tip between his lips afterwards. He placed both hands on Jeno’s hips again to stop him from moving, moving his head further on his cock. Jeno had kept his eyes mostly on the lockers in front of him, glancing down occasionally. When he looked down at Jaemin, he moaned a little louder than intended.  
There was something so incredibly intoxicating about Jaemin, completely clothed, on his knees with Jeno’s cock in his mouth, but still remaining in complete control. Jaemin was bobbing his head steadily now, pausing at the tip to swirl his tongue around it. When Jeno felt his dick hit the back of Jaemin’s throat, he let out a loud moan and grabbed Jaemin’s hair. To his dismay, Jaemin pulled away from him and shot him an angry glare. “No touching.” He spoke, Jeno whined in response. “Turn around.” He continued. Jeno needed a second to remember how to move in the first place, before turning around to face the wall and bending over slightly, placing his hands on the wall for support.

  
He heard rustling behind him and the sound of a cap opening. Jeno felt Jaemin’s warmth behind him, feeling a hand soothing his back and travelling south. He pushed his hips back in anticipation when he felt lubed fingers circling his rim. “Don’t move.” Jaemin’s breath fanned against his back, and he whined again in response. Jaemin kept circling his fingers before finally pushing one in. Goosebumps appeared on Jeno’s back when he felt the digit enter him slowly. Despite Jaemin’s harch words, it was obvious he didn’t want to hurt the elder by the way he was slowly entering his finger. When it was pushed in completely, he pulled it back, thrusting it slowly. Jeno was letting out low moans by the time the second finger was in, holding himself back from moving his hips back against Jaemin’s fingers thrusting in him at a slightly higher tempo. When the tird finger was in, Jeno started moving his own hips back against Jaemin’s fingers, letting out whines with every move.  
Jaemin curled his fingers in a way that made Jeno let out an obscene sound, making him smirk. ”Look at you Jen, so pretty for me.” “Please, Ple-please.” Jeno whined while pushing his hips back against the digits nside of him at a steady pace. “What? Use your words, Jeno.” Jaemin spoke, pulling his fingers out and watching how Jeno’s hole clenched around nothing. He felt his own cock strain painfully against his pants, but he decided keeping this up would be worth the wait.

  
Jeno whined loudly. “Please…” He whispered when he heard the wrapper of the condom and the slick sound of Jaemin lubing up his cock. “You have to use your words, baby.” Jaemin spoke softly, wrapping his arms around Jeno’s waist. The elder didn’t miss the way Jaemin rutted against his ass, making him mewl in the need of more. Jaemin’s hands massaged his waist and kissed his upper back, before Jeno let go of the last bit of dignity he had left. “Please fuck me Jaemin. I need you, please…” He spoke, feeling the way the younger smiled against his back.  
Jaemin guided his cock in Jeno’s hole, letting a low groan escape his throat. Jeno started panting loudly, the sound echoing through the empty room. When Jaemin was all the way in, he stopped moving for a few minutes, to let Jeno adjust. He pressed his chest against Jeno’s back, feeling how he was btrathing heavily. After a while, Jeno started whining softly again, pressing his hands to wall and resting his head on it to stabilise himself. “Mo-move, please.” He spoke softly, feeling how Jaemin started pushing his hips back from behind him.

“Good boy, taking me so well. Such a good boy for me.” Jaemin whispered when his thrusts started picking up pace. He heard Jeno whine in response, he pushed his ass back to meet Jaemin’s hips. “God… You’re doing so well, Jen. So pretty.” He whispered. The only sounds in the room were Jeno’s pretty moans, the sound of skin slapping and the wet sound the lube still created with every thrust.

The feeling was so… so addicting. Jaemin couldn't keep his eyes of where Jeno's hole sucked his cock in so prettily, how he was slouched against the wall with wobbly legs. When he wrapped his arms around Jeno's body to help keep him on his feet, pushing inside in a new angle, the sound Jeno let out was obscene, so fucking filthy and yet so arousing.

"Please..." Jeno outright sobbed. Jaemin's hips were stuttering widly now, his body slamming against Jeno's ass. He hit that spot again and again, holding Jeno close to keep him from collapsing. "I'm gonna cum, please let me cum." Jeno whined, his voice light and airy. He turned his head around to meet Jaemin's lips, it was all mouths clashing against each other and spit, and yet so arousing. Jaemin moved one of his hands to Jeno's chest to keep him up, moving the other to Jeno's dick. They were so close to each other, yet it still wasn't enough. "Cum baby. I've got you." Jaemin whispered against Jeno's neck, hearing him whine loudly in response. he pushed his ass back back to meet Jaemin's thrusts, still feeling Jaemin stroke him. Before letting the white pleasure engulf him. He came in white spurts in Jaemin's fist, some getting on the wall in front of them. He heard Jaemin moan behind him before he pulled him so close, he could feel his heartbeat. Jaemin's pushed his cock deep inside of Jeno's hole one more time, before moaning loudly as well, letting his orgasm take over. 

"You did so well, pretty." Jeno barely even noticed Jaemin soothing him, just catching on to a few words. Jaemin pulled out slowly, careful not to hurt the elder and he heard him wince slightly in response. "So pretty for me. You did so well..." Jaemin whispered to him when he slid to the floor, his back against the wall. Jeno rested his head against the wall, feeling Jaemin sit behind him. He hesitantly stuck out his hand to stroke Jeno's head, hearing him sigh soflty.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind for a while now. I tried to make it into a long book but I decided to make it a one-shot. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
